Aposta
by EscritosNotivagos
Summary: Talvez - e apenas talvez - fazer uma aposta com James Potter não seja o jeito mais adequado de tirá-lo do seu pé. Bom, Lily perceberia isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.


**Aposta  
**por_ Escritos Notívagos_

* * *

O som de seus passos ecoava pelo corredor, assim como a sua respiração ofegante. Correr, correr, correr... Não queria pensar, queria apenas correr por aqueles corredores até estar perdida. Até não se recordar mais de quem era. Talvez assim conseguisse finalmente entender o que havia feito.

Ouviu os passos se aproximando dos seus. Ignorou, apertando ainda mais o passo que já parecia estar no limite de suas pernas. Sentiu o ar faltar, mas isso não a impediu de correr um pouco mais.

— Lily, espera!

Ela não esperou. Deixando uma sombra de cabelos ruivos atrás de si, ela continuou a correr. Fulminava os corredores labirínticos de Hogwarts com os olhos de cor esmeralda. Sentia o coração pular em seu peito, mas não podia culpar a corrida por isso.

Quem diria que aquela aposta terminaria assim...

* * *

— Por que eu faria isso, Evans? — ele perguntou com um sorriso curioso no rosto.

— Eu já te pedi para parar de me encher, Potter. — ela retrucou com os olhos verdes suficientemente zangados - Que tal você entender isso?

Ele apenas riu, soltando o ar que tinha em seus pulmões e encarando-a com seus olhos divertidos e vestiu um sorriso largo, apenas para irritá-la um pouco mais.

— Ora, vamos, Lily, você gosta...

Ela bufou e empurrou o _gryffindor_ insistente, por fim, passando por ele. James, por outro lado, não se deu por vencido, apenas passou a segui-la.

— Já parou para pensar que pode se surpreender com a pessoa que sou se sair comigo? — perguntou com a expressão interrogativa — Eu não sou tão chato quanto pareço, Lily.

— Imaginei que não fosse... — respondeu com um sorriso ácido.

— Ironia é uma evasiva, Evans. Você já deveria saber que não é fácil se esquivar de mim.

Realmente. Já fazia uns bons três meses que ele parecia brotar das paredes para importuná-la com convites pouco convencionais. E isso, sinceramente, era mais irritante do que ela julgava suportável.

— Que tal se eu te mandar à merda, Potter? — perguntou com uma veia lhe saltando à testa e o rosto tomando uma coloração bem parecida com a de seus cabelos — Você ficaria contente?

— Só se você fosse comigo. — ele retrucou depois de enfiar a mão entre os cabelos.

Reprimiu um xingamento frustrado.

— Certo, façamos o seguinte, Potter. — ela disse, virando-se e ficando de frente para ele, atraindo toda a sua atenção — Vamos fazer uma aposta...

* * *

Não havia sido a coisa mais sensata que havia feito nos últimos tempos, mas, em época de N.O.M.s, quem era sensato? Ainda mais quando um _gryffindor_ metido a Don Juan fica colado em seus calcanhares, fazendo convites estúpidos que ela não queria nem ao menos pensar em aceitar... Não os dele, pelo menos.

— Vamos lá, Lil, repita comigo: eu fui uma estúpida e quero voltar atrás.

Marlene estava de frente para ela. Tinha os olhos castanhos e compreensivos com uma expressão divertida estampada neles. A garota terminava de pentear seus cabelos enquanto assistia uma ruiva bastante irritada brincar com um pedaço de pergaminho amassado, passando-o de uma mão para a outra nervosamente.

— Não posso, Lene.— respondeu com toda a calma que conseguiu reunir — É uma boa chance, aliás... Quem sabe assim ele saia do meu pé?

Marlene simplesmente suspirou, dando de ombros.

— É você quem vai se encrencar... Você está se esquecendo do fato de que ele vai fazer de tudo para ganhar essa aposta. — disse a morena — Até mesmo estudar, embora eu tenha quase certeza de que ele não precisa.

Lily respirou fundo. Tinha de se manter calma. Realmente, Marlene tinha um pouco de razão em pensar daquele jeito... Talvez tivesse sido tolice de sua parte apostar o conceito dos N.O.M.s.

Bom, o que estava feito estava feito. Se ela ganhasse, James finalmente sairia do pé dela. Se ela perdesse...

* * *

— Um beijo, então. — ela respondeu, parecendo suficientemente irritada para o resto do ano.

Os dois estavam ali, dentro da sala de aula vazia. Não ouviam qualquer barulho vindo do lado de fora e pareciam suficientemente nervosos. James brincava com um botão de sua camisa enquanto Lily mantinha os olhos firmes em qualquer lugar que não fosse o rapaz.

Fim de tarde, corredores vazios, sábado. Todos os alunos deveriam estar do lado de fora, curtindo o fim de tarde ensolarado. Não seriam incomodados. Parecia uma má ideia, a princípio, mas agora já era tarde demais.

Por que raios ela não havia seguido o conselho de Marlene e havia voltado atrás?

— E então, Potter? — ela pigarreou, chamando a sua atenção — Não era o que você queria?

James se sentia desconfortável e olhava por cima do ombro o tempo todo, como se algo fosse aparecer dele a qualquer instante. Respirou fundo antes de botar os pensamentos em ordem, com os olhos parecendo um tanto quanto chateados.

— Você não precisa... — ele começou a dizer, sentindo um sorriso breve e meio murcho surgir em seu rosto. — Quero dizer, você não quer, certo?

Ela não respondeu. James simplesmente coçou a cabeça, parecendo medir as suas palavras antes de dizê-las. E James Potter não era do tipo que pensava muito antes de dizer alguma coisa.

— E você não precisa me beijar, Lily. — ele disse calmamente, dando de ombros — Se você não quiser.

James sentiu-se estranhamente encabulado diante dela. Não imaginava que iria ganhar dela, embora tivesse inclusive estudado para os testes, mas... Era divertido ver Lily Evans irritada. Sabia, aliás, que ela não sairia com ele, mas ainda assim era interessante alimentar as suas esperanças com aqueles convites...

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo uma irritação crescente se formar dentro de si.

— Não é assim que uma aposta funciona. — a ruiva respondeu com os olhos verdes decididos — Você ganhou, então apenas... Faça.

James sentiu a sua mão se apertar e os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos.

— Eu não posso, Evans. — ele respondeu suspirando.

James ameaçou levantar-se e sair para o corredor, mas sentiu a mão delicada de Lily Evans se fechar em torno de seu braço. Ele voltou, devagar, e ela afrouxou o toque. O encarou, olho no olho, e engoliu em seco diante do que ia fazer. Fosse o que fosse, não queria vê-lo mais tarde cobrando aquilo.

Mesmo sabendo que muito provavelmente ele jamais cobraria.

— Se você não vai fazer — ela disse, puxando-o para si —, eu vou.

Seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez, em silêncio.

Não foi como Lily esperou que fosse. Não foi como James imaginou que era. Era... Diferente. Tinham uma textura peculiar, os lábios dela. Assim como os dele. Ele sentiu que precisava de mais. Ela, contra a vontade, também o admitiu.

Oh, céus, ela estava beijando James Potter.

Oh, céus, ele estava beijando Lily Evans.

James deixou que seus braços a segurassem pela cintura, enquanto as mãos delas subiram para a sua nuca. Ele não saberia dizer com certeza o sabor que sentia na boca dela, mas era bom o suficiente para querer mais.

Ele a colocou sobre a mesa do professor, deixando que as mãos juvenis lhe subissem pelas costas, prendendo-a em um abraço. As mãos dela, na nuca dele, fecharam-se em torno do cabelo sempre bagunçado do rapaz, que murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível.

Tudo foi um tanto quanto breve, porém.

Os dois se separaram, precisando de um ar que só então perceberam não ter mais. Olharam um para o outro. James se afogava naquela maré esverdeada e, por um instante, tentou beijá-la mais uma vez. Lily se afastou, porém. Desfez-se do olhar dele, desceu da mesa e correu para a porta, indo até o corredor.

James, uns poucos instantes depois, colocou-se a perseguir a ruiva.

— Lily, espera!

E cá estamos nós.

* * *

Lily estava escorada em uma parede, arfando, quando James chegou ao seu campo de visão. Ela o viu suficientemente ruborizado para que notasse a vermelhidão em seu rosto àquela distância. Suspirou quando sentiu o coração acelerar. Não deveria se sentir assim. Não podia. Era James Potter, afinal de contas. O que havia com ela?

Ele se aproximou e ela deu dois passos para lado, se afastando ligeiramente dele.

— O que você quer? — ela perguntou sem deixar que ele se aproximasse demais.

James se sentia confuso. Abriu a boca uma meia dúzia de vezes, sem saber ao certo como começar aquela frase. Olhou ao redor, buscando as palavras que queria em meio às pedras que formavam as paredes, nos olhos dos quadros que o encaravam, esperando a sua resposta tanto quanto a ruiva. Soltou a respiração sem perceber que a segurava.

Lily se adiantou.

— Eu já imaginava...

Antes que ela se pusesse a correr para longe dele mais uma vez, James encurtou a distância e buscou o pulso dela com as mãos. Ela se virou para ele, sem saber ao certo como proceder. O toque não era pesado como imaginou que seria. _Eu imaginei o toque dele?_, perguntou-se mentalmente, surpresa em admiti-lo. A mão, ela diria, era macia.

— Espera. — James disse, sentindo o rosto ficar mais vermelho do que o aceitável.

Em que planeta ela estava? James Potter estava encabulado... Muito encabulado. Tentou articular a frase mais algumas vezes, balançou a cabeça, despenteando ainda mais os cabelos, que agora se esparravam pela sua testa.

— Eu quero... — ele começou, sem saber ao certo o que queria dizer — Eu queria... — respirou fundo, então, e a encarou o mais profundamente que pôde — Com calma, dessa vez, Lily.

Ela sustentou o olhar dele, mas não fugiu quando entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Sentiu o peito apertar e ficou dividida entre as sensações. A vontade de ficar e a vontade de correr. Por que raios ela queria ficar? Respirou fundo quando ele se aproximou demais, suspirando. De que era aquele cheiro que havia nele? Era tão... James.

E, então, seus lábios se tocaram pela segunda vez.

Ele a buscou com as mãos, com calma, sem saber ao certo como proceder. O havia feito várias e várias vezes, mas com Lily Evans era diferente. Havia uma série diferenças, gostando ou não. E, convenhamos, ele gostava. Gostava o suficiente, pelo menos.

Precisava tomar uma decisão depressa. Lily não queria escapar. Mas não queria estar ali. O que ela estava fazendo? Era loucura ela estar aos beijos com James Potter em um corredor vazio... Era loucura estar com James Potter.

Foi um beijo suave, lento, calmo. Não havia o desespero daquele que ela lhe dera. Era diferente, definitivamente. E, de algum modo, ela estava gostando. Quando eles se separaram, ela tinha certeza que dava para ler em seus olhos que ela queria mais. James tinha um sorrisinho presunçoso em seu rosto, mas não disse nada.

Os dois tomaram alguma distância, ainda bem devagar, sentindo o mundo parar de girar em torno deles aos poucos. James deixou que um risinho escapasse de seus lábios e deu as costas para Lily.

Enquanto dobrava uma esquina, o rapaz comentou por cima do próprio ombro, alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse e sem tirar aquele sorriso estúpido do rosto.

— Hoje à noite, de frente para o salão principal... — antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele completou. — Esteja lá.

Oh, céus... O que fazer?

* * *

**Notas do Autor: **Não, não ficou boa, hahaha! Não pensei muito antes de escrever essa... Clichê? Clichê. Pois é, mas acho que foi bom para tentar voltar a escrever - vulgo "fazer a mente pegar no tranco" -, hahahaha... Pelo menos agora eu tenho algumas ideias interessantes. Bom, você vai ficar sabendo, é claro, quando essas ideias forem concretizadas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Espero que tenham gostado mais do que eu gostei!


End file.
